This invention relates to a device for facilitating manual removal of cops in roving frames, the cops comprising a wound roving originating, for example, from a drawing frame.
The constant progress made in roving frames towards the attainment of ever increasing rotational speeds of the flyers and spindles has notably led to the use of suspended flyers and to the provision of flyers of closed cap shape surrounding the cop being formed, whether or not the flyer drive is separate from the spindle drive.
The use of suspended flyers, especially of the closed type, has led to the great advantage of a considerable increase in production speed, but has made the cop removal operation difficult, with consequent loss of time and reduction in machine efficiency.
In this respect, the flyers lying above the tubes and coaxial with them prevent free withdrawal of the cops when the cop support carriage is in its lowered position, this latter, as is well known to experts of this art, being driven vertically with reciprocating motion to give correct winding of the roving on the tube.
The operator has to bend over the carriage and, having overcome the obstacle of the relative overlying flyer, is obliged to incline the cop laterally with respect to the spindle in order to remove the cop from the bed.
The object of the invention is consequently to make the removal operation more simple without however altering the overall dimensions of the machine.